Sister
by lyly97one
Summary: Comment une histoire d'amour arrive à briser les lien du sang.  Lemon.
1. Résumé

**Sister**

Leah et Emily sont sœurs. Elles s'aiment énormément mais sont très différentes. Leah et du genre dynamique au tempérament de feu alors qu'Emily est Timide, douce et réservée. Elles ne peuvent pas se passer l'une de l'autre.

L'or d'un été Emily part faire un stage dans une école de cuisine à New York, chance qu'elle ne peut pas laissé passer. Elles passent donc l'été loin l'une de l'autre.

Durant l'été Leah fait la connaissance de Sam Uley qui vient d'emménager au bout de la rue. Elle en tombe amoureuse, ils sortent ensemble et les ennuis commencent.

* * *

><p><strong>Je me lance dans les rancunes familiales, et les triangles amoureux un peu spéciale. Cette fiction comportera 6 a 7 chapitre maximum<strong>**. **

**C'est juste une petite tragédie, qui mais passé par la tête.**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous pensés du résumé.**


	2. Chapter 1: Amour de Sœur

SISTER

Chapitre Premier

Amour de Sœur

Emily et Leah étaient étendues sur l'herbe du jardin derrière la maison à la lisière de la forêt. Elles étaient couchée à l'opposée avec la tête cote à cote les yeux rivées vers un ciel miraculeusement sans nuage et ensoleiller de Forks.

« Tu m'achèteras quelque robe sexy à New York ? » demanda Leah à sa sœur.

« Les jours où j'irais faire du shopping on s'enverra des sms et des mms comme ça tu me diras ce qui te plait. » Leah sourit, reconnaissant bien sa sœur.

« Quesque je vais faire sans toi tous l'été ? » pensa-t-elle tous haut.

« Tu t'amuseras avec le reste de la bande. »

« Pas pour très longtemps. Bella part chez sa mère pendant tout le mois de juillet avec Ed. Rosalie et Jasper partent pour le Texas chez leur famille avec Emmett et Alice mais eux c'est pour les deux mois ! »

« Ne dramatise pas tout. Il te reste encore Laurene et Jessica. »

« Ah ! S'il te plait ! Je peux tolérer Jessica mais Laurene Très peu pour moi. »

« Et Angela. »

Leah tourna sa tête pour lancer un regard ahuri à sa sœur.

« Mais t'es folle comment je vais faire pour m'amuser avec elle. J'aurais aucun mal à la faire se lâcher un peu, cependant elle est tellement pure et douce que je regretterais. En plus c'est la fille du pasteur, alors… » Elle rajouta avec sérieux. « Angela est très gentil, c'est l'une des très rare bonne chrétienne qui existe aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se dévergonde ou un truc comme ça en couchant avec un garçon par ma faute. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas elle est amoureuse de Ben. Elle rougit plus que Bella quand elle le voit, c'est hallucinant. » Elles se mirent à rire.

Elles sentirent des goutes tomber sur leur visages et remarquèrent que le temps c'était couvert. Elles se levèrent pour se mettre à l' abri. Au même moment leur mère les appela pour manger.  
>« Emily! Leah! À table. » Cria Sue.<p>

Elles entrèrent par la porte de la cuisine. Seth étais déjà assit avec sa DS dans la main en train de jouer. Leah s'assit près de lui et ferma le clapet de la DS.

« Putain Leah tu fais chier il n'y a pas moyen avec toi ! »

Sue qui apportait le repas suivi d'Emily avec un saladier le gronda.  
>« Surveille ton langage jeune homme ! »<p>

« Mais c'est elle. Elle ne fait que m'embêter et tu ne lui dis jamais rien à elle. »

« Arrête d'embêter ton frère Leah. »

Leah leva sa main au ciel avec un petit sourire comme pour dire « j'ai rien fait. »  
>Ils mangèrent tous en discutant. Leah se plaignit encore de passé ses vacances seul. Et Emily lui promit tout et n'importe quoi pour lui rendre le sourire. Seth taquina Leah en lui disant que lui au moins tous ses potes ne l'abandonnait pas. Leah lui donna une tape sur la tête et Sue les disputa<p>

.  
>A la fin du repas Sue leur annonça qu'elle sortait cette nuit.<p>

« Ou la la ! Tu sors encore avec le chef Swan ? » Dit Leah.

« Si je compte bien ça fait la troisièmes fois cette semaine. » la taquina Emily.

« Et nous ne sommes que jeudi ! » Renchérie Leah.

« Si tu comptes l'épouser fait vite avant que Bella ne parte à l'université. Cette fille est trop bonne. »

Emily lui donna une tape sur la tête et sa mère le regarda de travers. Leah, elle riait de la connerie de son frère.

« Donc ce soir personne ne sort ! » déclara Sue. « Vous devez surveilliez Seth. »

« Ha non maman, ce n'est pas juste. » dit Emily.

« Maman ! Emily part demain et on avait prévu d'aller au pub ce soir pour  
>qu'elle dise au revoir aux autres. » Argumenta Leah.<p>

Sue réfléchit quelque second. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Seth seul à la maison vue ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois. « Vous amenez Seth avec vous ! » trancha-t-elle.

« Maman ! Il a 15 ans il n'a rien à faire avec nous au pub ! » S'agaça Leah.

« Oui ! bien sur vous êtes tellement plus vieux que lui ! À 17/18ans c'est presque la retraite ! » Ironisa Sue.

Leah coamplètement hors d'elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre.  
>Comme à son habitude Emily ne moufta pas et ne contre dit pas sa mère. Seth victorieux, se rendit lui aussi dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Emily aida sa mère a débarrasser la table et a faire la vaisselle avant de monter. Elle alla directement dans la chambre de sa sœur.<br>Leah était déjà prête, vêtu d'une tenue provoquante que sa mère n'approuverait pas. Elle portait une jupe très courte et moulant avec un top rouge à bretelle très décolleté, elle avait chaussé sa bottine montante rouge elle aussi.  
>Mais Emily ne dit rien. Sa sœur était déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Alors elle alla s'assoir sur le lit. Elle connaissait sa sœur par cœur et savait qu'elle allait surement finir par se plaindre. Debout devant son miroir Leah rangea ses sein dans son décolleté, prit son gloss et au moment où elle allait en mettre dit : « je vois déjà Emmett nous mettre la honte ! » elle regarda sa sœur à travers le miroir et se calma tous de suite. « T'as raison ça sers a rien de s'énerver. On serra toujours aussi populaire et puis il rentre au lycée l'année prochaine, pas la peine de dramatisé ! » Emily sourit.<p>

« En plus il a une belle gueule, ça arrange le tout. » Rajouta Leah et elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

Emily finit par se lever pour aller se préparer. Elle prit une douche et mit une robe simple mais jolie qui lui arrivait a mis cuisse. Pour barré le froid elle mit une paire de collant et des chaussures plate. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et se trouva pas mal. Elle arrangea ses cheveux mi long et se mit une barrette dans les cheveux.  
>Elle finit par descendre pour retrouver sa sœur et son frère dans le salon entrain de l'attendre. Sa mère étant surement dans sa chambre pour se préparer elle aussi à partir.<br>La chambre de sa mère se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée elle si rendit pour lui dire qu'ils partaient.  
>Sue se trouvait devant deux robes. Quand Emily entra, elle vit sa mère planté devant son lit. Elle s'avança vers elle.<p>

« Maman ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Maman on s'en va ! »

« Oh ! Oui ma chérie à plus tard. » Dit-elle sans lancer un regard à sa file.

« Qu'est qui a maman ? » Lui demanda Emily.

« Tu n'arrives pas à choisir la robe que tu vas porter ? » Sue soupira.

« La robe noir est beaucoup trop sexy pour une femme de mon âge, mais Charlie m'a dit de me mettre sur mon 31 et la robe marron l'est un peu moins mais fait ressortir mes yeux. »

Emily prit la robe noire et la tendit à sa mère.

« Maman 37ans c'est loin d'être vieux ! » 

Sue prit la robe. « Merci ma chérie. » Elles s'enlacèrent et après que Sue lui ai dit de passé une bonne soirée elle rejoignit Leah et Seth dans le salon et ils purent partir. Ils prirent la voiture de leur mère pour se rendre au pub.  
>Arrivé devant le pub Leah dit son frère : « essais de ne pas nous mettre la honte oh sinon je fais de tes vacances un enfer ! Comprit ? » Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait été comprisse. Seth n'oserait jamais défier sa sœur, il savait de quoi elle était capable. <p>

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et tous les autres étaient déjà là. Les garçons étaient autour du babyfoot et Bella, Rosalie, Jessica, Angéla et Alice se trouvait autour d'une table au font du pub. En saluant les garçons Emmett ne les rata pas : « Seth ! Tu joues les babysitteurs pour tes sœurs ! » Les taquina-t-il. « Ça va ! La ferme Emmett. » Dit Leah.  
>Seth resta avec les garçons et Emily et Leah se dirigèrent vers les filles.<p>

« On vous a collé Seth ? se moqua Rosalie quand elles s'assirent à la table.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute du père de Bella. » dit Leah.

« Il a encore invité notre mère a diné. » expliqua Emily.

« Je m'excuse pour mon père. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, votre mère la ensorcelé. »

« Je crois qu'il y a du mariage dans l'air ! » S'enthousiasma Alice.

Elles se mirent toutes à rire, sauf Leah.

« Ça va t'excite pas trop Alice ! » La calma Leah.

Elles commandèrent à boire et les garçons finirent par les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent et blaguèrent un moment. Emmett fit remarquer que Seth n'arrêtait pas de bavé sur Bella ce qui la fit rougir et Edward serra encore plus sa copine contre lui. Ce qui fit délirer tout le monde. 

Après un moment ils décidèrent de tous partir pour la plage de la Puch. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il y avait déjà la plus part des gars de la réserve qui avait organisé une sorte de grillade. Il y avait de la music et l'ambiance était déjà à la fête. C'est Jacob qui les accueillit ce qui n'étonna pas Leah. Il était fou amoureux d'elle depuis l'école primaire. 

Tous se passait très bien ils dansèrent et burent quelques bière. Emily ne bue pas pars ce qu'elle se doutait que c'était elle qui allait conduire au retour, ainsi que Bella et Angéla. 

Quand ce fut le moment des slows, Jacob invita Leah a dansé et elle accepta. Leah était attiré physiquement par Jacob, elle aimerait seulement coucher avec lui, elle avait entendu dire qu'il était un bon coup, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Jacob était un beau spécimen mal avec un corps parfaitement moulé. Une idée aussi mesquine soit-elle venait de germé dans son cerveau diabolique.

« Dit moi Jake ! Tu pars en vacance pendant l'été ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regard dans les yeux. 

« Tu rigoles ! Jn'ai pas les moyens de me payer des vacances. Je passe tout l'été a travailler chez le vieux Ulet dans son garage. Il parait que son fils vient vivre avec lui à Forks, mais ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Cool ! Le garage n'est pas loin de chez moi on pourra se voir de temps en temps et tu pourras venir déjeuner quelque fois si t'en a envi et on pourra trainer ensemble ? » Lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Jake eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. « T'es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse. » lui confirma Leah.

« Ok ! Alors on s'appellera ? » Dit Jacob.

Leah lui sourit et elle approcha son visage du sien. Elle déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres. Jacob n'y croyait pas. « Et si on allait dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille? » suggéra Leah. Elle lui prit la main et ils s'en allèrent vers la forêt.

Quand Leah vit qu'ils s'étaient assez éloigné de la plage et assez en profondeur dans la forêt elle s'arrêta et se mit a embrassé Jacob langoureusement. Jacob posa ses mains sur les hanches de Leah n'osant pas la tripoté. Ses rêves les plus fous étaient en train de se réaliser. Leah passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et se mit a caressé ses abdos. Leah comptait bien faire l'amour avec Jake ce soir et elle voulait se faire comprendre sans qu'elle est a le formulé à haute voix. Tout en l'embrassant elle défit doucement la braguette de Jake, qui arrêta de l'embrassé. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux cherchant réellement ce qu'elle voulait.

« S'il te plait Jake ! » dit-elle doucement. « J'en ai envie. » Elle l'embrassa à nouveaux et toucha le sexe en érection de Jacob. « Et toi aussi t'en as envie. »

Jake ne dit pas le contraire, il souleva la jupe de Leah et baisa son pantalon sur ses genoux. Il coinça Leah contre un tronc d'arbre. Leah lui tendit un préservatif et il le déroula sur son sexe tendu à bloque. Puis il l'a souleva et Leah passa ses jambes autour de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec bestialité et il poussa sa culotte sur le côté et la pénétra en une longue poussé. Elle était très étroite et lui avait un sexe très imposant.

« Humm, Jake c'est bon. »

Il donna un rythme ni trop rapide ni trop lent. Elle mit sa tête dans son cou et le mordit à cet endroit.

« Accélère ! » lui ordonna-t-elle et il obéit.

« Ahhh ! oui vas-y plus fort ! » Il la prenait de plus en plus brutalement et Leah adorait ça.

« T'es… un… vrai dieu…Jake. » dit-elle alors qu'il continuait à la martelé.

Jake était complètement en transe, c'était le meilleur coup de sa vie. Il sentit les parois vaginales de Leah se resserrer autour de sa verge et il la senti tremblé dans ses bras. Elle jouit tout en gémissant son plaisir. Jake continua à la martelé si puissamment qu'une deuxièmes vague orgasmique frappa Leah. Ce qui fit Jouir Jake à son tour. Leah avait les bras autour du cou de Jake et le serrait très fort contre elle.

« Waw ! » Finit-elle par dire. « Ta réputions ne te rend vraiment pas justice. C'est la première fois que j'ai un double orgasme. » 

Jacob sourit. « Content que ça t'es plus ! » il l'a redéposa doucement par terre. Elle l'embrassa encore avec Passion.

« Putain, Jake ça m'a plus que plus. »

Jacob enleva le préservatif et remit son pantalon. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur alors Jake enleva son t-shirt et essuya Leah avec puis il fit de même pour lui. Leah se colla à lui et lui embrassa le torse.

« Merci ! » dit-elle doucement.

« Mais de rien. » lui répondit Jake. « C'était un plaisir. » Jake tient Leah par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la plage.

Emily s'était assise autour du feu sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle discutait avec Angela lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur et Jake s'éloigner du groupe. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Le regard de Leah en disait long quand elle posait ses yeux sur Jake. Le pauvre allait y passé.  
>Emily, et tout le monde a Forks comme à la Puch savaient que Jacob était raide dingue de Leah. Le pauvre ce fessait mené par le bout du nez. Elle aurait pu lui demander de braquer une banque qu'il le ferait les yeux fermées.<br>Tout le monde s'amusaient et dansaient. Angela assisse a ses côté n'arrêtait pas de maté Ben qui était en train de dansé avec Laurene.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'invité a dansé ? » lui demanda Emily.

Angela rougie jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. « Qui donc ? » fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre.

Emily soupira, exaspéré.

« Il danse déjà avec Laurene ! » ajouta Angela.

« Mais il n'arrête pas de te lancé des regards. » 

« Arrête ! C'est peut-être toi qu'il regarde ? » 

Emily la regarda et Angela haussa les épaules. Emily désespérait a enfin mettre le couple parfait ensemble. Elle de son côté n'avait pas encore trouvé le petit ami parfait et craignait de ne jamais le trouvé. Elle abandonna Angéla pour aller marcher sur la plage. Elle adorait sentir le vent sur son visage et entendre le bruit des vagues. Son rêve allait se réaliser et elle avait le trac de se rendre dans la grande ville qu'est New York pour rencontrer les plus grands chefs du monde. 

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle était assise sur un tronc d'arbre un peu à l'écart elle vit Leah au loin venir la rejoindre, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et déposa un bisou sur les joues d'Emily. 

« Tu sens le sexe ! » l'accusa Emily. 

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'as jamais baisé de ta vie. » 

« Peut-être mais je suis ta sœur et ça se voit ! » Leah se mit à rire !

« Jacob est un dieu au lit ! T'imagine même pas. J'ai expérimenté un double orgasme, c'était grandiose. » Avoua Leah.

« Finalement je pense que les vacances sans toi ne vont pas si mal ce passé que ça si j'ai Jake avec moi. »

« Tu vas l'utiliser ! » dit Emily. 

« Mais non ! On se rend service mutuellement. » 

« Ne le fait pas souffrir Leah ! Il est amoureux de toi ! » 

« Je sais ! » 

« Et Bella va t'arracher la tête si tu fais souffrir son meilleur ami. » 

« Même pas peur ! » rigola Leah. 

Emily soupira. « Je te jure de ne pas le faire souffrir ! Je vais mettre les choses au point dès le début ! » 

« Je te fais confiance ! » lui dit Emily. 

Elles discutèrent encore du voyage d'Emily à New York, et un peu de la fête. Puis elles s'installèrent sur le sable pour observer les vagues d'un peu plus près. 

« J'ai l'impression que tous vas changer ! » dit Leah. « Que plus rien ne sera plus pareille entre toi et moi à ton retour. »

Emily la prit dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu dis ça? » 

« Deux mois c'est long. Et les gens changes, nous aussi on peut changer. » 

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! On est sœur et meilleur amies pour la vie ? » Dit Emily en levant son petit doigt. Leah le prit avec son petit doigt à son tour. 

« pour la vie ! » dit-elle. 

Elles se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Puis Leah dit : « On n'a pas le choix de toute façon ! » et Emily lui donna une tape sur le bras.


End file.
